


Prostration

by Fangirl_says



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Alternate Universe, Dominance/submission, Drabble, Internalized Omegaphobia, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega John, Prostration, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_says/pseuds/Fangirl_says





	Prostration

John prostrates himself for his Alpha, as he has been trained. He is a lowly thing, a being whose flesh is sin and must be kept well-hidden from those it would corrupt. His very nature is impure, an affront to all that is good and holy in this world. But he can be redeemed through the Alpha, who possesses the omega, cleanses him, and in so doing redeems him so that he becomes blameless at last, an unsullied vessel to be filled.

Sherlock goes to one knee and places a gentle hand on his head, and John is made new.


End file.
